Starcraft
Starcraft is one of the more recently established autonomous crafts on Pern. Major crafthall is located in Landing. Description : A detailed description of the Craft on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern This is an offshoot of the Smithcraft, personified by Wansor. Wansor was a glass-smith who was assigned to study the new distance-viewer and small-seer that were brought back from Benden Weyr by Fandarel. He discovered the practical applications of the distance-viewer and began the important work of charting the skies around Pern. With his aid, Lord Jaxom and the Benden Weyrleaders were able to understand the maps found in the shuttle buried in the Ship Meadow. Wansor also trained the viewer on the Red Star. Studies of that wandering world are still ongoing, and little of use is yet known to drag-onriders, who would like to put an end to the menace of Thread at what they believe to be its source. Starsmiths are the Pernese astronomers, studding the sky, stars, and other planetary bodies. Starsmiths study weather patterns, map star charts, track the red star, and study Pern's two moons: Timor and Belior. As a result, they have a great interest in creating and improving distance viewers, working closely with metalsmiths and glasssmiths to provide the best tools available. Starsmiths provide the Seacraft with a great deal of assistance, through both farviewers and starcharts, allowing sailors to navigate using the night sky. Positions and responsibilities * Astronomer — these professions, used after the landing, were later abolished. * Starsmith — the general name of specialists. History First Pass / First Interval The StarCraft Hall changed from the College at Fort Hold by the First Pass/Second Interval. The first was at Landing and Honshu Stake till the move North, see Second Crossing. Also known as astronomers Kenjo Fusaiyuki, Ezra Keroon, Zi Ongola and Jim Tillek, along with others started to track the Red Star after the first thread fall. * Craftsmaster: Ezra Keroon. First Interval / Second Pass * Craftsmaster: Second Interval / Third Pass * Craftsmaster: Sixth Pass In order to check the alignment, for the timed jump to autumn Ista Island, B'lerion, used the charts to have positive coordinates and the plantations at Nerat Hold. * Craftsmaster: Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass The revival of astronomy as a proper science began in earnest following the reinvention of the Telescope, which was known as a far-viewer at first. Wansor, originally from the Smithcraft, began observations of the Red Star and the surrounding planets, with the goal of finding coordinates for a dragonrider exploration. Though it was discovered that such a trip was dangerous, Wansor would discover the reason for a recent shift in Threadfall to be due to a nearby planetary conjunction. Wansor would also be part of a group to discover the true nature of the Dawn Sisters as a trio of manmade objects. The discovery allowed for the revival of Astronomy as a proper science, with Wansor serving as one of its leading authorities. AIVAS technology would allow for the development of observatories, the first of which was built at Cove Hold. Those who studied astronomy became part of the Starcraft, with the craft gaining more prominence for their reaction towards the Fireball Flood. The Fireball Flood disaster, and the subsequent demands for a way to prevent such disasters in the future led Wansor to suggest the expansion of the Starcraft. More observatories were to be built, and a Sky Watch would be created and staffed by dragonriders, who would be in need of a craft following the end of Thread. Dragonriders could then assist in responding to threats that arose. In addition to Cove Hold, the observatory at Honshu Weyrhold was revived. Three more were planned at Telgar Hold, the Far Western Continent, and Ruatha Hold. Rank stone is a Black Ista Diamond. * Craftsmaster: Wansor. ru:Цех Звездочетов Category:All Crafts Category:Starcraft